


Whole

by Alfalfa



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, M/M, Post-Game(s), vague spoilers for pre-final battle cutscene to epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfalfa/pseuds/Alfalfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't say goodbye.</p><p>Instead, you turned and said,</p><p>"Hello," to the promise of "someday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> //wheezes BOY THIS WAS AN ADVENTURE TO WRITE I LOST THE DRAFT AND HAD TO REWRITE IT FROM SCRATCH AND IT CAME OUT TWICE AS LONG IN THIS BEAUTIFUL FUCKER 
> 
> wow what even is this
> 
> idek
> 
> enjoy..?

What does it feel like,

to never feel whole,

after having walked in your best friend's soul?

What does it feel like,

To have your other half ripped away,

left with only the promise of "someday?"

What was it like,

to be his One and Only,

only to be reduced to

Suffering and Lonely?

What was it like,

when you said your final goodbyes?

As he pulled the trigger,

and you shot forth, valiantly,

to what you both feared to be your demise?

What was it like then,

to emerge again,

and catch his radiant smile that was surely not pretend?

But what was it like when he turned away,

your joy was broken,

for you remembered that this was the day?

That turned into then,

this was now,

and now was the time,

for him to take one last bow.

With your final, _final_ goodbyes,

you left him,

in that darkness,

to the sight of his closing eyes.

"Goodnight," you murmured,

_"Goodnight, Sorey."_

You didn't say goodbye.

No, you turned and said,

"Hello," to the promise of "someday."

Because surely,

surely,

this would not be his demise.

But,

that didn't stop tears from getting in your eyes.

.

_You never felt whole again._

There was an empty spot, and for whom it would be filled by,

was already chosen, then.

Chosen to become Atlus,

to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders in his slumber,

to never be awoken by true love's kiss.

.

For a long time,

you waited.

The land had become whole again,

but would _you_ ever be?

As you gazed up at that sky full of stars,

knowing you had condemned youself the moment that you and he would agree,

that your dream was "ours."

.

You waited.

And waited.

For so long, you waited.

You missed him so much,

your remaining pieces, remaining half, were all jumbled up into a bunch.

Misery, despair,

 _Hope,_ more than you could bear.

"Someday, _someday._ " You always said.

But where was it,

the intersection of your paths that destiny had led?

.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Doing.

_Leaving._

Journeying.

Recording.

Of all that he was missing.

A soft utterance of love into the night,

to where his light shone bright.

.

As countless lives unfolded and withered away,

you held on,

'till the promised day.

When your hand was no longer clutching onto fading memories,

but onto _his_ , to stay.

After countless centuries,

this was the way.

"You know,

you really,

truly,

are late."

You told him,

and when he smiled,

your heart felt warm and fluttery.

He pulled you up,

out of the darkness and into his arms, he said gently,

"I'm back, Mikleo."

And with those words,

he had done what the King's Men could not.

He had taken your broken pieces,

and put you back together again.

And for the first time in 700 years,

You felt...

_Whole._

"Welcome home, Sorey."

"Goodbye," you said.

To that promise of "someday."

"Hello," you said.

To the gift of  _"today."_

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, were you two fucking gay.
> 
> ^(alt. ending)
> 
> EDIT: made the ending better! :D


End file.
